Angelic love
by Cryoxe
Summary: SPECIAL 14TH CHAPTER NOW UP! Originally posted on aff as a challenge request. Basically a Shinji x Rei love story. SxR AxH
1. Chapter 1: Memory

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Summary:** Originally posted on as a challenge/request. Basically a Shinji x Rei love story. Some OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Evangelion is copyright to Gainax.

**Chapter one: **Memory

It had only been a few months since third impact had been avoided and Shinji still blushed whenever he was around the pale skinned angel that was Rei Ayanami. He didn't know much about love but he did know he was attracted to Rei Ayanami.

His mind was calm as he sat in the cockpit of his Eva alongside Rei and Asuka as they were completing yet again another sync test. The angels were gone but they still had to do their usual sync and other tests in case new angels came.

"All right you guys can come back now, its over." said Ritsuko. And the children all got out of their Eva's and changed back into their clothes.

"You did really well today Ayanami." said Shinji formally.

"Uh-thank you Ikari." said Rei with slight tones of pinkness in her face.

"Ah, how cute Shinji loves his doll." exclaimed Asuka.

"She's not a doll!" said Shinji in protest.

"Uh–well I guess I'll be seeing you around Rei." said Shinji and he, Asuka and Misato left and returned home.

Shinji began work on dinner as soon as they got home and Asuka took a shower and Misato began her usual drinking binge.

"Hey Shinji you should invite little Rei over for dinner some night." said the almost drunk Major.

"Yeah that would be nice." he said.

"But I think we should do it when Asuka isn't home." said the purple haired drunk. And Shinji laughed a bit.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Misato.

"Ramen and miso soup." said Shinji.

"It smells delicious!" exclaimed Misato. Asuka came out of the bathroom shortly wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tee shirt.

"Mmmmmm" said Asuka and she sat down at the table.

"So Asuka you have any plans for this weekend?" asked Misato.

"Yep, Hikari wants me to spend the night with her tomorrow." said the redhead.

Shinji smiled inwardly to himself because of his luck. They began eating, but all that Shinji could do was think about how he was going to ask Rei to if she would like to have dinner with him.

"Maybe I'm thinking to far ahead of myself?" he thought. He ate some of the soup. He tried not to think about it for the rest of the night but it kept creeping in and out of his head.

The next day they were in school. Rei was looking out the window as usual. Toji and Kensuke were snickering about something perverted. And Asuka was talking to Hikari. Shinji glanced over at Rei and she looked him dead in the eyes and Shinji quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"Hey Shinji." whispered Toji.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Rei caught you looking at her!" he stated and he began to quietly chuckle. That made Shinji's face turn even redder. Then the bell rang for their next class and Shinji and his friends were playing basket ball while all the girls swam. After fifteen minutes they were finally able to sit down and all the boys began to look up at the girls swimming area and began their usual perverted chat. But Shinji didn't have the heart to look up at Rei, he still felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Shinji" said Toji.

"What?" he asked.

"Looks like someone is watching you!" said the jock in a mocking way. Shinji looked up only to see Rei looking down at him and their eyes met. But Rei quickly looked away, unknown to Shinji she was too blushing.

"So Wondergirl, who were you looking at so inattentively?" asked Asuka.

"I was looking at Ikari." she said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Why?" she asked in a confused state.

"I'm not sure." said Rei and she could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up.

"You like him don't you?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know." said the blue haired girl.

"It's obvious you do." said Asuka and she laughed.

"Perhaps, I do." said the pale skinned girl.

"What, Rei likes Shinji?" asked Hikari.

"Seems that way." said Asuka. And Rei blushed even harder.

"I am...Blushing?" Rei thought to herself.

"Okay, enough picking on Rei." said Hikari.

"So do you like Shinji?" asked Hikari.

"I do not know." said Rei innocently.

"Seems like Rei's not a doll after all!" said Asuka. Rei wanted to say something but she was at a lost for words.

"She's blushing!" she added.

"Stop Asuka, your making her feel bad!" said Hikari. Rei looked away from Shinji as bleak and fuzzy memories came into her mind. She remembered seeing Shinji for the first time and her being hurt from the activation experiment of unit-00. She could also see herself and Shinji up on the mountain top with the sniper trying to take out the fifth angel and how Shinji had saved her and how he cried for her and told her to smile and as he said that an unusual feeling of happiness washed over her. The rest of her memories were choppy and fuzzy. She was hit hard by this sudden realization and felt uneasy about recovering these memories and confused. A feeling that was normally unknown to her.

The rest of the day she pondered these memories and wondered why she had received them when she did. She, Rei Ayanami a girl created to defend the world from the beings known has angels and for Instrumentality was regaining lost memories and was questioning her purpose.

Later that evening, Rei lay on her bed asking herself questions, questions that she did not have an answer for.

"Why do I blush when I'm around him?" She asked herself.

"Why can I remember these things?" she continued on.

"My only purpose was to defeat the angels," she said to herself.

"My life holds no other meaning and because all of the angels are dead my life holds no other value, I live merely to survive and I survive for no reason." she speculated that maybe just because she was made to destroy angels that her life might have a purpose.

"All people have a purpose," she told herself.

"But that purpose is different for everyone," she added.

"What of Ikari's purpose, why does he live?" she wondered.

"And what of Soryu, why does she live, why does anyone live?" She questioned. She got undressed and went to bed with those questions still eating away at her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter two: **Dinner

The three children remain calm as they underwent a Harmonics test. Shinji knew that if he was going to ask Rei over for dinner it had to be today. He wondered what her answer would be.

"_She'll probably say no or that there's no point." _Thought Shinji. He slowly made himself sadder than he normally was.

"_But what will I cook if she agrees?"_ Pondered the third child.

"_She doesn't eat meat,"_ He noted.

"_Perhaps something made of soy?"_ And then he began worrying because he didn't know how to cook with soy.

They completed the sync test and changed back into their clothes. They got their test results and that's when Shinji noticed Rei heading out of Nerv and he snapped out of his trance and hurried to her.

"A-Ayanami?" said Shinji in a scared and nervous way.

"Yes?" she said in her normal monotone voice.

"I w-was wondering if you would like to have d-dinner with me tonight?" he finally spit out he was shaking nervously from head to toe. A small unnoticeable smile crossed her lips.

"That would be acceptable." said the red eyed girl.

"Great!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Come around seven o'clock this evening." he explained.

"Very well." said Rei and Shinji watched as she left to go back to her apartment.

"So why were you talking to Wondergirl?" asked the German redhead.

"I was asking her a question." said Shinji.

"Oh, did you ask her if she loved you?" asked Asuka in a teasing way.

"At least I talk to someone that's the opposite gender and that's my own age!" said Shinji angrily.

"I do talk to someone the opposite sex and my own age." said Asuka.

"Who?" asked Shinji.

"I talked to you don't I?" said Asuka.

"Baka." she added. Shinji, Misato and Asuka all went home.

Asuka quickly gathered her pajamas and some clothes.

"I'm leaving for Hikari's now!" called Asuka and she left the apartment.

"So how'd it go Shinji?" asked Misato.

"Is Rei coming over to join us for dinner?" asked the Major.

"Yeah" said Shinji.

"That's surprising." said Misato.

"I know," said unit-01's pilot.

"Hey Misato can you take me to the store, I still have to get the food." said the blue eyed boy. And with that Shinji left with Misato driving three hundred miles an hour.

Shinji stood looking at the soy products, picking up the product and placing it in his basket along with other non meat products. He purchased them and made his way home. He carefully set the table and made some green tea. He carefully went over the directions in a cook book he was planning on cooking steak made of soy, along with some steamed white rice and vegetables.

As he finished up cooking there was a faint knock on the door he went to open it and welcomed Rei into his apartment.

"It's nice to see you again Ayanami." said Shinji he almost called her Rei but quickly stopped himself and Rei replied.

"It's nice to see you as well." and Shinji walked her to the table where Misato was already sitting and enjoying her favorite beer.

"Hi ya, Rei." greeted Misato.

"Hello, Major Katsuragi." said the pale skinned girl.

"You don't have to be so formal, call me Misato." said the purple haired Major.

"As you wish." said Rei. Shinji seated Rei and went to work putting the food on the plates. The smell of soy and vegetables filled the apartment and Rei's nostrils. Shinji placed a plate in front of Rei.

"Here you are," he said as he put the plate in front of her.

"It's not real meat, it's made from soy." he added. He poured her a cup of green tea.

"Thank you Ikari." said Rei as she felt herself blush again as she was not used to normal human kindness.

"You can call me Shinji if you want." said the third child.

"Then you may address me by my first name as well." said Rei. This has been the most time they had ever spent together without being in the presence of Asuka. Rei pondered why Shinji invited her to have dinner with him, for what purpose. She remembered experiencing those memories and she planned to tell Shinji about them.

They began to eat. Rei ate some of the vegetables and was quickly surprised by the taste. It was coated in a sauce of some sort and was absolutely delicious. She took a bite of the noodles and then she tried the steak and was surprised the steak's taste had no real trace of meat or meat flavoring.

"So do you like the food?" asked Shinji.

"It is….very satisfying." came her response. Shinji smiled at her.

"You and Shinji should really spend more time together outside of work." said a drunken Misato.

"Is that an order?" asked Rei.

"No," said Misato.

"Rei you need to relax and enjoy your youth there's much more than just being an Eva pilot." she added.

"My only purpose is to pilot Eva, I have succeed my purpose, my life holds no more meaning." said the girl with the alabaster skin.

"Don't say that, just because you were created to pilot Eva doesn't mean you can't find more to do with your life." said the drunk. Those words sunk into Rei. Perhaps her life did have more meaning.

"I think what Misato is trying to say is just because we pilot the Eva to defend man kind we have more purpose than that or else why would we be piloting the Eva in the first place." said Shinji.

"I think I understand now." said Rei.

"I really like spending time with you Rei." said Shinji.

"I enjoy your company also, Shinji." said the red eyed girl with a smile as happiness came over her. They continued eating.

"_I am happy…"_ she thought. She ate some more of the soy steak. Some time passed by and no one said a word until Rei finally decided to tell Shinji of her memories.

"Shinji, there is something I need to tell you." said Rei.

"Yeah what is sit?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"I can remember these things and I need to no if they happened or not." she explained.

"Okay." said the third child.

"I can remember us fighting the fifth angel up on a mountain top, I block its attack to protect you and you managed to destroy the angel and to come to my aid." said the first child.

Misato was then sent into shock as she heard Rei's words.

"Yeah Rei all of that happened.'' said the young Ikari. She then told him the other details and Shinji confirmed them all.

"Why couldn't I remember these things before?" she questioned.

"Rei, you don't remember but you have died two times." said Misato and Rei was a bit surprised.

"Each time commander Ikari had your soul put into another body, he had hundreds of bodies so that you could continue piloting Eva and each time, he had your memory erased." said Misato and Rei felt a feeling she never felt before. She knew it had to be realization, the realization of herself.

Unknown to them while they were talking, outside it was pouring down rain heavily and the sound of thunder approached.

"My father is a very evil person," said Shinji.

"Rei, I promise I'll never betray like my father has." said Shinji in a determined tone.

"Thank you." said the girl and she smiled serenely at him. Misato got up and got herself a beer and noticed the black windows.

"Oh no it's raining!" exclaimed Misato.

"Rei would you like to stay the night?" asked the Major.

"That would be logical." she replied.

"You can sleep in Asuka's room or you could sleep with Shinji in his room." said Misato.

"I would like to sleep beside Shinji, if that's alright." said Rei. Shinji's heart began beating a thousand miles a second as he hoped nothing would happen between them.

"You can wear my pajamas." said Misato.

"Thank you, K-Misato." said Rei in her usual voice.

Later that night….

Rei had changed into Misato's pajamas. Shinji looked at her and thought she looked cute in the over sized shirt and pants that were decorated with little sleeping bears. Shinji nervously got into bed and Rei followed. She curled up besides Shinji and put her arm around him.

"Rei?" asked Shinji.

"I find the sound of thunder to be bothersome." she replied and Shinji turned around and put his arms around her and she eased herself in his arms and soon fell asleep. Shinji knew he was lucky to be sharing a bed with such a sweet innocent girl he felt like a creep as he watched her sleep for a while but soon he too fell under the submissiveness of fatigue and he fell asleep with her.

**AU:** How you like the second chapter, please give me your comments good or bad I like 'em all. Chapter three will probably be the end and I hope to start writing it soon.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day at the Park

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter three:** A Day at the Park

Rei felt the touch of a warm hand caress her cheek as she slept and she slowly opened her crimson eyes to see Shinji standing over her.

"Good morning, Rei" Shinji greeted.

"Good morning, Shinji" said Rei in reply with a noticeable smile and a soft hue of pinkness in her cheeks. She got up and sat on the bed.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom if you would like to change" said the third child.

"Thank you" said the first child and she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She easily spotted her school uniform and changed quickly.

"Hey, Rei after breakfast I was wondering would you like to go to the park?" asked the boy franticly.

"The Sakura trees should look really beautiful around this time" he added.

"That would be nice, yes I will go with you" said Rei. Shinji could have sworn that her voice had more personality in it now and he was able to get her to smile almost just by talking to her.

"Has the second child moved away?" asked Rei.

"Oh, no she just stayed the night with Hikari" answered Shinji. They left the room and went to the kitchen. Shinji began work on breakfast and Rei sat down at the table with Misato who was busy with her morning beer.

"So Rei is Shinji a good kisser?" asked the woman.

"I wouldn't know he has not kissed me" answered Rei.

"Shame on you Shinji, you haven't kissed Rei yet what kind of boyfriend are you trying to be?" scolded Misato.

"Ah, I'm not her boyfriend!" Shinji said in protest.

"We're just friends!" he added. Misato just glared at him and took another sip of beer.

"Here you go, Rei" said the boy placing a plate of toast, rice and tea in front of her.

"Thank you" said the crimson eyed girl. Shinji handed Misato a plate and finally Shinji sat down with his and they ate.

"_Shinji……he is my friend" _thought Rei as she ate.

"_Does my heart wish to become one with Shinji?"_ she questioned. As she ate a small smile appeared on her face.

"_Does he desire to become one with me?"_ questioned the blue haired girl. Rei's thoughts were quickly interrupted as the sound of a door closing rang through her head.

"I'm home" called a familiar voice.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" exclaimed Asuka in shock.

"She spent the night" explained Misato.

"SHE SPENT THE NIGHT?" Asuka asked.

"Shinji invited her for dinner yesterday and it ended up storming and she had to stay the night" said the purple haired drunk.

"She didn't sleep in my bed did she?" asked the German girl.

"I slept with Shinji" Rei's quiet voice rung out.

"YOU SLEPT WITH SHINJI!" Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We didn't have sex or anything like that!" Shinji said in his and Rei's defense.

"I think we should get going Rei" said Shinji.

"Very well" said the pale skinned angel.

"Were are you going?" asked Asuka.

"We're going to the park" answered Shinji and with that they left.

"THANKS FOR INVITING ME!" Asuka scorned.

"Look out Rei there's a puddle" said Shinji and he held out his hand for Rei, she placed her hand into his. They didn't even notice that their hands were still joined as they walked.

"It's a very nice day" Shinji commented.

"Yes the weather is very fair" said Rei.

"Has my father visited you lately?" asked the third.

"No, he does not visit me unless its work related, I am only valuable to the Commander as a pilot, nothing else" said the first.

"My father doesn't care about anyone, he just uses us all" Shinji told her.

"I'll never hurt you like that Rei" Shinji added and when she heard that he face grew a deep red and her heart fluttered.

"Thank you, I value are trust" said the blue haired beauty and a big smile came upon her face.

"Rei do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"My father was going to make you pilot, hearing your screams and cries I knew that I couldn't let you pilot" he told her.

"You have always seemed to be a very caring person" she admitted.

"I'm glad that you smile when I'm around" said the boy.

"It's because you make me feel happy" she admitted again.

"I really treasure are friendship" said the blue eyed boy. Rei just looked at him, smiled and nodded. They finally arrived at the park and sat down on a bench.

The Sakura petals fell from the trees and drifted onto a nearby lake.

"Look how beautiful the lake looks!" Shinji exclaimed.

"It's very pretty" Rei commented. Shinji could hear some of the passing people making remarks on Shinji and Rei being boyfriend and girlfriend but instead of being embarrassed Shinji just took in the people's comments.

After sitting and talking for a bit they decided to go get some lunch.

"I wonder if my father will mind that you and I are spending time together?" questioned Shinji.

"He shouldn't your friendship will not affect my ability to pilot" said Rei. They ordered some food. Rei of course ordered a salad and Shinji ordered a sandwich.

"Hey, Rei have you ever laughed?" he asked her.

"No, humor is an unknown emotion to me" she answered. Shinji made a mental note of that and continued eating.

"Here is your bill" said the waiter.

"I can pay my half" said Rei.

"No, I will pay for everything, don't worry about it" he told her.

"If you insist" she replied. After paying the bill Shinji walked her home.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow, at Nerv" said Shinji.

"I look forward in seeing you as well" said Rei and as the door closed they both smiled.

"So you and Wondergirl seem to be getting pretty friendly" said Asuka.

"She really likes you" she added.

"She does?" he asked.

"Yeah, she was looking at you during Gym class the other day, looks like Rei likes you a lot more than your father" said the redhead.

"I hope so" said the boy.

"Shinji and Rei sitting in a tree K, I, S, S, I, N, G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Shinji with a baby carriage!" Asuka sang. Shinji face grew red but he took it all as a good hearted joke and began to think about what to cook for dinner.

"Looks like Misato might become a god mother!" Asuka said.

"Oh, Shinji what would name your baby?" asked Misato in a cheeky way.

"Uh, I don't want kids right now!" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't even know if she was made with reproductive organs!" he added.

"Ewwww, looks like Shinji wants to know about Rei's reproductive organs, I knew he was a baka hentai!" cried Asuka.

"That's not what I meant!" he kept trying to defend himself but it was to no use. He sighed as he stood at the stove with a pot of boiling water. He desperately wanted the day to end and the next day to begin just so he could see Rei again.

**AU:** Sorry for some of the repeated words, I sometimes am at a lost for other words and must rely on the same word. Please let me what you think and constructive criticism is always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday?

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter four: **Birthday?

Rei lay in her bed as she dreamed. Her hidden memories came flooding into her and made her heart flutter as she remembered risking her life for Shinji and questioning if she desired to become one with him. The rest of the blurry images in her head pieced together and made sense to her. They connected back together and she could no longer see the blurred pictures, but she also dreamed of other things then just the past. Rei was laying in the grass with Shinji while the sun sat and her head rested on his shoulder and her hand was entwined with his.

"_Shinji"_ she called his name and he looked into her red eyes and she could fell herself blushing and he slowly kissed her ever so tenderly on the lips. That's when she woke up.

She sat up on her bed as sweat trickled down her face and her heart was beating fast and was skipping beats. She felt so happy in her dream and was disappointed that it was a dream.

"_Do I love him?"_ she asked herself.

"_What is love?"_ she wondered. She checked her clock and noticed it was morning so she got up, got dressed and checked her operations book and saw that they had a simulations test today. She got dressed and made her way to Nerv.

Shinji got changed into his plugsuit and entered the entry plug of unit-01. His test began and he was faced with the third angel, he took the angel down with ease but his mind was focused on Rei. All he could think about was talking to her and seeing her smile. He remembered when he was ordered to take her I.D. Card to her and she was nude but he viewed her not in a perverted was but in a more artistic way. She was truly beautiful and the way she usually carried a blank expression made her so mysterious and at times look sad but overall even with the sad, mysterious blank expression she looked so beautiful and delicate.

_Delicacy_

She always looked so delicate and gentle but she was also strong and independent.

"_She shouldn't have to pilot Eva, but that's what she was created to do"_ thought Shinji. He felt the overwhelming urge to embrace her fragile body course through him but it was suddenly washed away with the pain as an angel attacked and he was greeted by Ritsuko's voice.

"Focus Shinji!" she scolded.

"Right!" he replied and he shot at the angel then made an attempt to lunge at it with his Progressive knife. The angel shook the knife from it's side and threw Shinji to the ground.

"_Damn, stupid simulation" _thought Shinji as he rolled as he hit the ground and jumped up on his feet and picked up his rifle and shot a volley thus finally killing the simulation. After that he was greeted by the simulation of the sixteenth angel, Armisael. This angel would be the toughest of all to kill. Shinji tried his hard but still ended up getting killed, luckily it was only a simulation.

"At least he was able to stay alive for more than two minutes" said Ritsuko.

"Yeah" said Misato in a sad tone.

"Good job Shinji" said Ritsuko.

"Thanks" replied the third.

"Rei, your up next" said the blond haired doctor. Rei replied with a simple 'Yes, ma'am'.

"Good luck Rei" said Shinji to the red eyed girl.

"Thank you, Shinji" said Rei and she gave him a light smile and proceeded to her Eva.

"Did she just smile?" asked Ritsuko in disbelief.

"Yep, her and Shinji seem to be becoming real close nowadays" said the purple haired woman. They both glanced over at Shinji and saw that he was busy watching Rei as her gun fired in various directions.

She was able to take down most of the angels with minimum difficulty but when she faced Armisael she found herself in the same situation that she was in the first time she had fought the angel. The angel was trying to merge with her all over again, though she felt the pain, she knew it wasn't real and as it tried to merge she was greeted by the memories of when she first fought the angel and she self destructed her Eva just for Shinji...no she sacrificed her life just for Shinji. And for some reason that brought a smile to her face and the simulation ended up winning the fight.

"Looks like Rei couldn't defeat the sixteenth, either" said Misato and Rei got out of her Eva.

"Ha!" came the response from Asuka.

"I can take down that angel, no problem" she added.

Twenty minutes later...

"Verdammt!" cursed the German girl and she continued swearing obscenities in German.

"Looks like Asuka couldn't do it either" said Ritsuko.

"Those damn simulations are stronger than actual angels!" she scorned.

"No, I'm afraid they're the same strength" said the blond haired scientist.

"That's impossible no angel is that strong!" she protested.

"Yeah, they actually are and if more come they will be stronger" said Ritsuko. Asuka went off and continued her swears.

"Hey, Rei why don't we get out of here" said the third.

"Okay" came her quiet reply and they left.

"Have fun you two!" called Misato as they left.

"Would you like to go sit up on the hill?" asked Shinji.

"Since it is a beautiful day and all" he added.

"Yes, that would be pleasant" said the girl with the porcelain like skin. The sun shined bright and the air was cool with the smell of spring and flowers. They walked up the grassy hill and sat down, they could see the whole city from where they sat. The city was always so noisy and filled with metal and buildings there was hardly any grass or plant life around.

They sat down on the cool grass. Shinji had his hands on the ground and his legs stretched out and Rei sat with her legs to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Hey Rei, have you ever noticed that our Sensei always talks about the same thing?" he asked.

"Yes, the information he gives us is quit irrelevant" responded the red eyed beauty.

"Rei do you have any other clothes than just your School uniform?" asked Shinji. And there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It's just that I see you always wearing your uniform I was curious if you had any other clothes, I'm sorry if I offended you" he explained.

"I was not offended, I have no other clothes, I did not see a reason to have more clothes" said the first.

"But wouldn't you like to wear something other than your uniform?" he asked.

"I do not know" came her reply.

"I could get you some clothes for your birthday if you would like" said the boy.

"I don't think I have a birthday" she said in her usual tone.

"Well you have a day of creation, that's the same as a birthday" said Shinji.

"Do you know when you we're made?" he asked.

"No, I shall ask the Commander, he will know" said Rei. As the time went by she became more comfortable and stretched her legs out like Shinji and put her hands on the ground, unknowingly she slid one of her hands onto his and that made Shinji jump a little, he looked at her and saw her with a little smile on her face and decided not to say anything. They sat together in a joyful silence.

They watched together as the sun began to set sending the sky into an orange, red and blue color and even some white as the clouds began to move in and the scent of wild onions was faint in the air adding to the spring day.

"It's so beautiful" said Shinji in awe. Rei smiled and replied.

"Yes" was all she could say and they shared an amazing moment of happiness as the sun went down and the beauty filled the sky and it made contact with them, not just emotionally but it felt as if it touched their souls as well. They stayed their even after the sun went down and the moon came. The moon light kissed down upon Rei's body like a blanket.

"_...She looks so beautiful in the moon light"_ thought Shinji but the moment was short lived as Shinji checked his watch and noticed it was getting late and they walked home.

**AU:** That's the fourth chapter, I hope to make this as long as I can and I was hoping to make some conflict in the next chapter so give me plenty of ideas and suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping with an angel

**Angelic love**

**By: **ninetyninenails

**Chapter five:** Shopping (with an angel)

Rei stood wondering if she should ask the Commander or Vice-commander the date of her creation. Commander Ikari probably wouldn't tell her and ask why she wanted to know but then he was the one who raised since she was little. Commander Fuyutsuki would almost certainly tell her but he might not know so she chose to ask Commander Ikari.

"Commander" Rei said in her normal tone of voice.

"Yes Rei?" he asked.

"I have a question" she stated.

"What would you like to know?" he asked the first child.

"I want to know the date of my creation" she said.

"That information is irrelevant to you" he said and he walked away. Luckily he wasn't around Commander Fuyutsuki. She decided to seek him out next. She walked and checked his office and noticed he wasn't their and she continued looking until her journey brought her to the Nerv break area where several different vending machines were placed.

"Hi, Rei is there anything I can help you with?" asked the older gentlemen.

"I was curious about the date of my creation" she inquired.

"The anniversary of your creation was only about three days ago" he informed her.

"Thank you, Commander" said the first and with that she left. She waited on a bench before the train came and got in. She questioned about either going home or going to Shinji's apartment to inform him of her findings.

"_It would be likely that he would want to know as soon as possible"_ she thought. And she decided to go see him. She did have plenty of time after all because it was early in the afternoon.

She stepped off the train when it made the stop that was closest to his apartment and began her way to his apartment. She stood in the elevator and watched as the metal device clicked and numbers appeared etched into the metal. The elevator made it's stop and she got out.

Shinji was busy flipping through channels when their was a knock at the door. He opened it surprised to see Rei.

"Hi Rei, It's good to see you" he greeted her happily. Her face grew a pinkish red and she couldn't help but smile.

"It is good to see as well" she said and he offered to let her come inside. She was greeted by two more people upon her entry.

"Hi ya Rei!" greeted Misato as she downed a can of beer.

"Hello, M-Misato" Rei had to catch herself from saying Major.

"Hi, Rei" said Asuka.

"Hello, Asuka" said the usually quiet girl.

"Shinji, I have found out the date of my creation" said the red eyed girl.

"When was it?" the boy asked curiously.

"According to Commander Fuyutsuki I turned fifteen years of age three days ago" she told him.

"Well I guess we'll just have to have a late birthday party" said Shinji.

"I can take you shopping for some clothes if you would like" said the third. Rei smiled and replied.

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Here Shinji take this down to the bank, they will give you some of the money that you earned from piloting" said Misato and she gave him a card that resembled his I.D. Card but with more information.

"Hey Rei can I talk to you for a minute in private?" asked Asuka.

"Okay" she said in her usual calm manner.

"Make sure you get some nice underwear and bras made from silk and get plenty of short dresses and skirts, you'll have Shinji drooling all over you and don't tell him I told you all this, when he sees what all you've picked out he will be surprised" said Asuka to Rei quietly so no one else heard her. Rei blushed a bit as she knew what Asuka meant.

"Okay" she said with a little bit of eagerness in her voice.

"Me and Asuka will decorate!" said Misato joyfully.

"Okay" said the blue eyed pilot and he left with Rei.

"So do you know what type of clothes you would like to get?" he asked her.

"No" she answered. She did not lie because she was still debating weather or not to take Asuka's advice.

"Thats okay you can try on different things and see if you like them" he told her. She just smiled and continued walking. They approached the bank, it was pretty much the only one in Tokyo-3.

"May I help you?" asked the teller and he handed him the card.

"And how much would you like to withdraw?" asked the man. Shinji didn't really know how much he had so he just went on an impulse and asked a large amount.

"Do I have fifty seven thousand seven hundred and ninety five yen?" he asked. The teller looked it up and began to laugh a bit.

"Do you have fifty seven thousand seven hundred and ninety five yen?" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Ikari you have well over one hundred million yen in this bank" said the teller.

"What?" he shouted.

"Look" said the teller and he showed him his balance which held an indescribable amount of money.

"I guess it's suppose a lifetime" said Shinji as he could find no other reason why he was given such a gross amount of money. He was given his money without question and they left the bank and went to the mall.

They entered a woman's clothing store and instantly Rei was drawn to an outfit that resembled her school uniform a little. The skirt on it was very very short and the top was buttoned the whole thing could easily be removed in twenty seconds. Rei turned to Shinji and smiled.

"I like this" she exclaimed. The sales woman came over.

"That particular outfit is especially popular, your lucky that's the last one we have in stock and I don't think we plan to get many more" said the woman.

"If you like it we can get it" said Shinji. Rei smiled and they continued over to the checkout counter, Shinji paid for it without even thinking.

"I don't know how to repay you for your kindness, Shinji" said Rei with a deep blush in her cheeks.

"I'm just glad to be out with you" he replied.

"Thank you" she said and they continued shopping.

"This looks nice" said Rei looking at a blue dress.

"Why don't you try it on?" asked Shinji.

"Okay" she said with a smile. She came out shortly wearing the dress and it seemed to make her whole body glow.

"You look very pretty" Shinji commented with a blush, she in turn blushed as well. She turned and changed back and they bought it. She then tried on several shirts, most of which stopped at her stomach, showing off her cute naval. Shinji noticed how Rei seemed to be comfortable in her skin. She then picked out some short shorts and a few pairs of jeans.

After choosing formal clothing and some dresses she decided to look at some intimate apparel. Shinji tried to keep himself from blushing as they entered the specialty store.

Rei decided to take Asuka's advice.

She looked at the panties. The pair she held had a small front and it's back was made so some of her butt would show. Shinji watched as she looked at the pair and she smiled.

"Feel free to get anything you want" said Shinji he smiled with a blush on his face. She looked at another pair, this pair was very lacy and soft to the touch. She chose three pairs of it and two pairs of the previous pair. The bras she looked at didn't make Shinji's body temperature decrease either.

"How cute" remarked a woman to her husband as she pointed towards Shinji and Rei.

Shinji noticed Rei reading a card that was attached to the bra and he decided to take a look and was shocked to find out what it said.

_Our wonderful bras will caress your breasts gently and firmly, and with our extra strength straps, we guarantee they will never break and with the added easy off feature the bras can easily be removed._

Rei ended up getting three pairs and then several pairs of a more 'revealing' bra. The whole time Rei too felt weird, she felt bad for letting Shinji buy everything.

"Shinji, you don't have to do this if you don't want too" she told him.

"No, I want to do this, you deserve some nice things"he replied. Rei had to stop herself from crying. Shinji felt bad for letting Rei pick out her own birthday gifts, thats why when she was trying something on, he quickly went over and purchased a night gown, he knew her size from buying her shirts.

He had it wrapped and bagged. Shinji made sure to put it in another bag that contained other clothes so that he kept it a surprise. Rei came out of the dressing room.

"It fits" she plainly stated.

"So is there anything else you want to look at?" Shinji asked.

"No" she said bluntly. Shinji paid for the clothes and they left. Little did they know Misato and Asuka weren't just decorating.

**AU:** This is probably the longest chapter yet! Please give me any suggestions so that I can make this story longer.


	6. Chapter 6:Birthday

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter six: **Birthday party

Shinji and Rei stood outside the apartment. They had no idea what lie beyond the door. Shinji grasped the handle and they went in.

There were large banners that hung from the walls and in Japanese they read 'Happy Birthday Rei' also the table was prepared with food, all of which had no meat. And in the middle of the table there was a big white cake which also had 'Happy Birthday Rei' in Japanese.

"We're back" called Shinji.

"This place looks great!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Shinji why don't you put those bags in your room then we can eat" said Misato.

"Uh-okay" he said and put the bags which held Rei's belongings in his room.

"So ya have fun Rei?" asked Misato.

"Yes, shopping with Shinji was very enjoyable" she answered.

"So what all did you get?" asked Asuka.

"Many clothes" came Rei's answer.

"Take any of my advice?" Asuka whispered.

"Yes" Rei whispered back. Asuka gave her a smile.

"Good" she whispered again.

"So you guys hungry?" asked Misato. They sat down at the table which had a lavish feast of ramen, noodles, soups, and stews.

"Thank you Misato" said Rei politely.

"Don't mention it Rei" she replied. They began eating.

"Wow this is great!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Yeah Misato really went out of her way to get all of this!" said Asuka.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Misato angrily.

"It means that your cheap!" said Asuka.

"Cheap?" she said in protest. They then just laughed.

"We also got his cake for you, Rei" said Misato.

"So don't eat too much" she added. Rei just smiled and nodded her head. They ate and were happy but in the back of Misato and Asuka's mind they were filled with dread due to what they did besides decorating and preparing food.

"_I better tell Shinji"_ thought Misato.

"_He deserves to know"_ she continued until she noticed that they were done eating.

"Time for some cake!" exclaimed Misato happily. Rei smiled again. Misato put fifteen candles in the cake and lit them all individually.

"Make sure to make a wish, but don't say it out loud or it won't come true!" said Asuka.

"Okay" said Rei. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

"_I wish to be happy"_ she thought and she opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Happy birthday!" they all said in unison. Misato took out a knife and cut the cake.

"Here you are, Rei you get the first slice" said Misato.

"Thank you" said the red eyed girl. Rei took a bite of the cake finding the taste to be very good.

"So how do you like the cake?" asked the third child.

"The taste is very acceptable" she answered.

"Hey Shinji can you come with me there is something I need to tell you" said Misato.

"Uh-okay" he answered.

"I'll be right back Rei" said Shinji. Asuka glanced at Misato. Shinji and the drunk walked into Shinji's room.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, while you were gone I kinda called the Commander" she admitted.

"Why did you call my father?" asked the boy.

"Well I wanted to know if I could become Rei's guardian, and I may have mentioned how you and her were becoming very good friends" said the purple haired girl.

"What else?" asked Shinji.

"He said he didn't want Rei getting so close to you and that he was going to have Rei put under house detention" said the girl shamefully.

"He can't do that to Rei!" Shinji protested.

"Keep it down or she'll hear you!" Misato snapped back. Shinji looked down at the ground in concern.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure he'll forget about it" said Misato in a desperate attempt to cheer Shinji up.

"I hope your right" he told her and they walked back out.

"Shinji, is everything alright?" asked Rei. Shinji just looked at her and smiled.

"Of course!" he said happily. Rei just smiled back. Shinji didn't have the heart to tell Rei that she was going to be put on house detention. He couldn't bare to see her sad, he had spent to many times seeing her with an expressionless look, a look of sorrow and sadness. He knew she had to be lonely living alone in that apartment. They finished eating.

"So can we see what you got Rei?" asked Misato.

"Yes" she answered and Shinji got up and retrieved the bag, making sure to separate her other gift from the rest.

"Here you go Rei" said the third handing her the bag. Rei took out a shirt and showed Misato.

"That's cute"commented Asuka and Misato. She pulled something else from the bag, this being a pair of panties.

"WAY TO GO REI!" said Misato loudly. She continued pulling out garments and was often given comments by Asuka and Misato. Many of which involved the words 'SEXY!" and 'So Rei has an eye for the more lacy stuff'.

"Theres something else I got you, Rei" said the blue eyed boy. Shinji went into his room and retrieved the package.

"Go ahead and open it" he told her. She unwrapped it with a quizzical look on her face. She held the gown in front of her and inspected it.

"It's beautiful, thank you Shinji you are too kind to me" said Rei. Shinji just looked at her and smiled.

"Awwww, isn't Shinji just a sweet heart!" Misato exclaimed.

"That looks expensive" said the German girl.

"Indeed" commented Misato. They continued conversing and laughing for a while more until they noticed what time it was.

"Ah!" shouted Shinji.

"Look what time it is!" the boy freaked.

"I'll walk you home, Rei" Shinji was always willing to help her out.

"Okay" and they gathered up the clothes and Shinji walked Rei home.

"Do you want me to help you put your clothes away?" asked Shinji.

"You do not have to do that" she told him.

"Okay" he didn't want to make Rei feel like she always needed his help.

"I'll see you at Nerv tomorrow then" Shinji said.

"Wait" came her soft voice.

"I want to thank you properly for everything that you've done" said the angel.

"Rei..." she walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes. Rei put her arms around the boy and put her head against his chest.

"Thank you, for everything Shinji" the moonlight came and kissed her body she rested her head against his chest for a while. Shinji's was blushing and he put his arms around her and they shared a beautiful moment together. She broke the embraced and looked at Shinji with tears in her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said the pale skinned girl and she walked into her apartment. After that Shinji felt horrible for not telling her but he soon forgot about that and his mind was flooded with the fact that she just kissed him. Shinji walked home and went to sleep, well not really 'went' to sleep it was more that he cried himself to sleep.

**AU: **Heres the sixth chapter, I hope to expand the plot so be on the look out and I must give thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially 94saturn, ReisFriend, Alucard 180, bigguy 1234, The-purple-one-unit01, FalconBlue, Mav Gauntlet, Eternum 123 , clope023, Rat07, dennisud, gunman, Shinji Ikari01and to Genesis D. Rose.


	7. Chapter 7: Restrictions

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter seven:** Restrictions

Shinji stood looking at Rei with a look of sincerity, he knew something had to be done with his father, he couldn't let him restrict Rei. She was her own person, no one owns her, especially not his father.

But there he was sitting in his office preparing to come down and tell Rei about her house detention. Asuka was busy with a simulations exercise and there they were waiting, waiting for his father.

"Your next, Rei" said Ritsuko and Rei got into her Eva. As that happened the man that Shinji hated the most came down and gave him a glare. Gendo knew everything and was extremely pissed off.

"I am going to make this very clear to you Shinji, Rei is my pilot, she is to be emotionless and without feeling" said the Commander.

"Then why did you create her!" he protested. Gendo glared at him more angrily and said nothing.

"All people have feelings, it doesn't matter who they are" Shinji continued.

"Rei is not a person, she is merely a thing" with that Shinji looked down and tightened his hands into fists, it took all of his strength from punching him.

"So, I guess mother was just a thing too" he looked his father in the eyes and showed no fear.

"SHINJI, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gendo snapped back. Shinji just looked away.

"Rei is to be without feelings, they would only interfere with her abilities as a pilot" he added. Shinji looked away in disgust.

"Why is the Commander down here?" whispered Ritsuko to Misato.

"He's putting Rei on house detention" she whispered to her.

"Why is he doing that?" asked the blond.

"Well since Shinji and Rei are getting along so well I asked if I could become her guardian and well, he wasn't too happy with that" the Major told her.

"I see, he doesn't want Rei finding out that theres more to life, he wants to make sure she is nice and ignorant" Ritsuko felt sickened.

"Yeah, no wonder Shinji hates him" said Misato in agreement.

Rei finished the simulation quickly and returned to find the Commander.

"Rei, as of today I am putting you on house detention, you shall not leave your apartment for any reason accept for school, and for Nerv" he stated coldly.

"Yes sir" said Rei in her emotionless voice. Asuka almost made an attempt to say something but didn't want to take the chances of making the Commander any more angrier than he already was, if that was possible.

"Okay, Shinji your up" called Ritsuko. Shinji decided to take out his frustrations on the simulated angels. He too managed to finish quickly. He ran out of his Eva hoping to catch Rei and talk to her but he was left with only Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka.

"The Commander, sent her home" said Ritsuko.

"Thanks Ritsuko" Shinji called as he ran off.

"No problem" she called back. Gendo just sat in his office as he watched his son run off.

"You can't withhold Rei forever, this was bound to happen eventually" said the sub Commander. Gendo remained silent.

Shinji ran through the dark night, running to Rei's apartment. He stopped himself from barging in at the last second and stood in front of her door and pressed the comm button.

"Rei, are you home, it's me Shinji" he was immediately greeted by Rei who was wearing the night gown that Shinji had bought her. She embraced him lovingly.

"Shinji..." she trailed off.

"So your on house detention...I'm very sorry Rei" he knew he was apologizing like he always did but he still couldn't help it.

"I am sorry for everything" he told her.

"Don't be sorry" she quickly told him.

"You have showed me friendship, kindness, you have showed me that I have a purpose. You have showed me that I matter, you have nothing to be sorry for" Shinji could feel moisture on his chest and knew Rei must be crying.

"Stay here" her quiet voice said.

"Sleep with me tonight and hold me close" she begged as she cry harder.

"I don't think I could bare to be without you tonight, I need you" she sniffed. Shinji put his arms around her.

"Okay Rei, I will...I will do anything for you" he told her. They walked over to he bed and Shinji took off his shirt and Rei leaned her head in next to his chest and he put his arms around her and she affectionately cuddled next to him and fell asleep. Shinji didn't knew if he loved Rei, but he did know he felt strongly about her and wondered what would happen in the future with his father, Rei and even Asuka. But the thing that stuck out in his mind the most was how warm Rei's small body felt as she affectionately sleep close to him. He just looked at her and smiled and fell asleep.

**AU:** Sorry for the short chapter, and if it felt rushed. I am also wondering if I should add in a little conflict with Asuka. And again thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8: Devil's feelings

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter Eight:** Devil's feelings

It was another day. Shinji was feeling sad because he couldn't go see Rei. After he left Rei had informed him that there was people from Nerv checking on her at regular hourly intervals making sure she was staying in her apartment. This had been going on for about a month. Misato was at Nerv on duty and Shinji was left alone with Asuka. He was expecting to get a tongue lashing like he normally did.

"Shinji, quit being so damn depressed!" she hissed, "So if you can't see Wondergirl, it's not like you won't ever see her again!" Shinji looked up at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "And did you ever take in consideration about how I might feel?" "I liked you too Shinji!" she ran off into her room. He was left speechless. Shinji got up and followed her into her room.

She was laying on her bed with her face in her pillow.

"I'm sorry Asuka, I never even thought about how you might feel" said Shinji

"Why did you think I kissed you?" she asked. "I'm not just some whore" "I really like you Shinji, I kissed you because your the only one I want to be with" She began crying more.

"Your...the..only one...I got left" she said as she cried. Shinji put his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest and cried. "Please...please let me kiss you one more time" he wiped the tears off of her face and caressed her cheek gently and kissed her. The kiss was long as she didn't want it to end, she put all of her feelings into that one kiss. He broke it after a good while and looked into her blue eyes.

"Shinji..." she was at a lost for words. He embraced her again. "Thank you..." she muttered.

Misato the whole time she was home could only watch as Shinji seemed to slowly wither away, without Rei it seemed he was devoid of all happiness or life, it made her sick to see him like that. It was good that she was going to try to convince the commander to let her off. She couldn't go on seeing Shinji like that and she knew Rei had to be miserable as well.

"Commander do you think it is really necessary for Rei to be confined to her apartment?" asked the Major.

"Yes" came his cold reply.

"But she is so miserable, and Shinji is too" she pleaded.

"I have no concern for her as long as they both still can pilot" he replied.

"They won't be able to pilot if there feeling sad and there sync ratio is completely gone!" she snapped.

"Fine, you may inform Rei that she is no longer on house detention, but her's and the firsts sync ratios must come up, if not and there ratios go down then Rei will be put back on house detention" Misato was lucky that the Commander was in a good mood. This was one way of saying sorry to Shinji for abandoning him. Though he didn't want to admit it. The Commander picked up his phone and called his guards and informed them that Rei was to be released. Right after Misato got the okay from the Commander she rushed to Rei's apartment to inform her and to pick her up and take her to see Shinji.

"Rei, it's me Misato!" she called through the comm. She got no reply so she entered the girl's apartment and removed her shoes. "Rei?" she called.

"Yes" came a timid voice.

"The commander wanted me to come and tell you that you are being let go, you can leave you apartment now" Rei's face just lit up and she gave a relived smile.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back to my place" said the cheery purple haired woman.

"Misato should be back soon" Asuka said. She sat with Shinji closely on the couch. She felt awkward for spilling her feelings for him and even regretted it a little. But she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He may not have the ruggedness of a man but he had his determination when someone was in danger or he had to do something and he seemed to be sensitive and always willing to listen to other peoples problems and he was a caring person.

His kisses were amazing as well.

The door opened and came Misato and Rei.

"I'm home and I brought a visitor" she called. Naturally being curious Shinji came to see who came and to his surprise it was Rei.

"Rei!" he called her name.

"Shinji" she said his name normally. "I have missed you" she added.

"I've missed you too" he told her and he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. By this time Asuka was in the room as well and her eyes burned heavily with the hottest fire as she saw what Shinji was doing and what Rei was recieving. Half of her wanted to kill Rei and the other wanted to cry. But she kept her cool. She knew if she made Rei cry that Shinji would be pissed at her so she just bottled up her emotions like she normally did.

"_When will I get someone who will treat me like Shinji treats Rei"_ she questioned. Misato watched and all it did was remind her of when she was dating Kaji. She missed him dearly and knew that she did truly love him, she also knew she would never love again because he was gone. He was the only one for her. Misato also worried of the jealousy of Asuka, she knew she was attracted to him. In her age it was clear as broad daylight.

"Rei, I have to tell you something" he admitted.

"What?" the red eyed angel was confused.

"I used to watch you when we had P.E." Shinji said that with a blush.

"...I know" she told him with a blush.

"Rei, your very beautiful" his heart was now racing at unmeasurable speeds. She didn't relpy.

"So, Wondergirl how does it feel now that you can finally leave your apartment?" asked Asuka.

"Good" she replied. Shinji had so many feelings rushing in at once since he had not seen her in nearly a month. He wanted to kiss her more and make her feel like she was loved and that she mattered. That was his main goal, to make her feel like her she matters after all she did to him. Her face still kept her usual face except she smiled occasionally and she no longer seemed devoid of any feeling but she still kept her normal usual frown and her deep red eyes that seemed to hold the whole world, she was truly a lovely person.

Rei too felt strongly about Shinji. She had complete trust in him and felt like she could drop her guard around him. She knew he would never hurt her and she felt happy when she was around him a feeling that she liked very much. She also wished to explore her feelings more. She desired to feel more and to feel his lips again.

She stayed with Shinji for a few hours before having to return home, he of course being Shinji, walked her home so that she was safe.

"Rei, how about we go out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I would like that a lot" the first replied.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow around one?" he asked.

"That time is suitable" she said gracefully.

"See you tomorrow" he smiled and left. Rei lay down on her bed and felt and overwhelming sense of joy. She felt warm throughout her whole body and she enjoyed this feeling. She put the nightgown that Shinji had bought her and crawled in bed and sank deep in the covers and imagined Shinji holding her and how protected she would feel.

Meanwhile back at Misato's apartment. Asuka worried that if she didn't do something that she would lose all chances of ever being with Shinji. She knew she had to try to become more romantic with him if she was ever going to get the chance of ever feeling his lips again.

**AU:** So how did you like the eight chapter! This is my longest running story yet!


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch

**Angelic love**

**By**: ninetyninenails

**Chapter Nine:** Lunch

Shinji stood in the kitchen. So many things were needed to be said to Asuka but what those words were was unknown to him. Feelings were mixed. Asuka was watching tv. He felt obligated to say something and he felt bad for not knowing what to say. He wondered how he was going to tell Rei about there kiss and then he felt bad for kissing her and he regretted it but it had to be done, it was one of those unexplainable things that was needed.

"Well, I'm leaving now" he called out. He was greeted by silence. He wanted to run away but he knew he had to try to be strong. He opened the door and walked out. And as Asuka heard the door close, tears ran down her face. Deep down she knew that she could never be with Shinji. But she just refused to believe it. Asuka turned the tv off and looked down and walked to her room.

Shinji knew he couldn't lie to Rei, if he did he could never live with himself and the guilt that he would feel. All he could hope for is that she would understand. He pressed the Comm button.

"Rei, it's me Shinji" he said. He was greeted by the door opening and stood before him was the red eyed beauty. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt. Shinji was surprised by how casual she looked. She gave him a small smile. She stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"You look very pretty today" Shinji said something to break the ice.

"Thank you" Rei replied in her soft voice and a light blush formed on her face. _"He still makes me blush"_ she thought and felt her face heat up more. They walked to a little cafe and sat down outside. The sky was bluer than blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the faint sounds of birds could be heard singing in the distance. People sat outside and were busy conversing.

"Hello, I will be your waiter this afternoon, here are your menus, may I take your drink order?" the voice of the waiter broke through Shinji's thoughts.

"Uh-yeah, I will have tea, thank you" he said.

"I will have tea as well" Rei told the waiter.

"Okay, you two just sit tight and I will be back shortly" said the waiter happily.

"It's a nice day today" Shinji decided to start up a conversation.

"Yes, the weather is very pleasant" Rei responded. Shinji didn't know what else to say. In the back of his mind there was a voice screaming at him, telling him to tell her about Asuka. He knew he would have to eventually but he didn't think the time was right just yet.

"Here is your tea, would you like to order now, or do you still need some time?" asked the waiter.

"I will have a salad" Rei stated.

"I think I'll have the same thing" Shinji said.

"Very well, I'll return shortly with your meal" the waiter took the menus and left. There was a moment of awkward silence. Shinji began to panic. He decided it was now or never.

"Rei...there is something I have to tell you" he stated as calmly as he could.

"What is it?" the first asked.

"Well...the other day I kissed Asuka" as he said that he felt his heart sink inside his chest. "But please understand that she was very upset and she needed me, it was just a friendly kiss, something to calm her down, I'm very sorry if your mad at me" Shinji felt weak.

"I understand" Rei said calmly.

"You do?" he asked quickly.

"Yes" came her reply.

"Thank you, I think that our kisses are much more meaningful" Shinji didn't chose his words very carefully but instead he said what was on his mind. After that he then realized what he had just said and saw the massive blush that was radiating from Rei's face.

"Here are your salads, let me know if you need anything, and here is your bill" the waiter placed the salads in front of them and set the bill down on the table.

They ate and Shinji felt good about himself telling her the truth, though Rei was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he kissed her she still didn't want him to worry. And after a while Shinji began to feel uncomfortable about how willingly she forgave him and knew he would have to do something to make it up to her. Shinji watched Rei for a while and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as she ate.

Shinji remembered first seeing her and how mysterious she always looked, that's one reason why he was always attracted to her. She looked so complex but at the same time she was strong and so beautiful. She was different from all the rest of the girls, she was always alone and relied on only herself. She also seemed to carry sadness with her. A sadness that developed from a lack of love. Shinji felt even worse for making her feel unloved. He knew how he would make up to Rei for Asuka.

They finished eating and Shinji payed the bill and walked her back to her apartment.

"Thank you for lunch" she said politely.

"Thank you for going with me" he told her. She looked at him and smiled. "Also Rei theres something I wanted to do to show you how sorry I am for Asuka"

"You don't have to be sorry" she said.

"Then let me do this anyway" he replied quickly and leaned in and closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first but soon sank into the bliss. The kiss was loving but not long in length nor short. "Our friendship is much deeper than my friendship with Asuka" Shinji told her after he broke the kiss. "Goodbye, have a good day" she responded with

"Goodbye Shinji, I hope to see you soon" and Shinji was off. Every time he kissed her he acted on his heart and his heart alone. Whenever he thought about it he always said that he would never do it again but every time with the moment was right it happened. He didn't know if he loved her, but he did know that he cared for her more than anyone else did.

Shinji entered the apartment and got to work on Asuka and Misato's dinner.

"It took you long enough, baka" Asuka greeted him. He just looked at her.

After dinner, Asuka retired to her room where she contemplated her relationship with Shinji.

"_Maybe I'm just jealous, wondergirl can get Shinji I should be able to have somebody too" _Asuka thought.

"_But Shinji is the only one who respects me, all the other boys are perverted, Shinji is a pervert too but he's always been so nice to me and I'm always mean to him, maybe if I treat him nicer he will come around"_ Asuka knew she had to be kinder if she was going to be able to get closer to the third child. Meanwhile Shinji thought of Rei and the kiss he had given her. Rei thought of the kiss as well and wondered what was their relationship and what did it mean. She cared for Shinji a great deal but love was a mystery to her but she did know that she felt loved whenever she was with him.

She knew he respected her and cared for her. If he didn't he wouldn't of told her about Asuka. That was something she respected. He would never lie to her.

**AU: **The ninth chapter is done. Next chapter I hope to include Asuka being nicer, Some Touji, Kensuke and Hikari stuff and the upcoming of Yui Ikari's death. Also I'm wondering who I should pair Asuka up with, so give me plently of suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10: Class rep

**Angelic love**

**By: **ninetyninenails

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai and some sexual content in this chapter

**Chapter ten: **Class rep

Asuka walked on the street. Her mind wondered as she continued her journey to Hikari's apartment. Hikari had called her just a while ago and asked if she would like to come over and of course Asuka said yes. She needed anything to take her mind off of Shinji..

Shinji was busy spending time with Rei as usual and Asuka didn't feel like watching them flirt.

"So how have you been?" Hikari the class representative asked.

"Pretty good I guess, I've just been kind of lonely lately seeing as Shinji has Rei and I don't have anyone" Asuka confessed. "So have you been spending time with Touji?"

"No, he really doesn't notice me" Hikari said sadly. "No boy really notices me, I guess I'm just the class rep"

"Don't say that, your one of the most prettiest girls in the whole school" Asuka snapped back. And as she said that there was an uncomfortable silence and a build up of sexual tension.

"...You think I'm pretty?" Hikari asked sheepishly.

"...Yeah don't you think your pretty" Asuka asked.

"...Not really, no one has really told me that I was pretty" the class rep admitted.

"...Well I think your pretty..." they're eyes met accidentally.

"...Asuka" the brown haired girl's face was red and her heart was racing.

"...Hikari" they began to lean closer to one another. Hikari closed her eyes and Asuka leaned forward and began to closer her eyes as well and with her eyes closed she blindly continued moving in until she felt the other girl's lips touch her own. It was a very tender , sweet and loving kiss. They broke and Hikari backed away with tears in her eyes.

"Was that right?" she asked and some tears fell from her eyes.

"Did it feel right?" Asuka asked her. She herself was confused. Was kissing another girl right?

"Yes" the brown haired girl replied.

"We're not hurting anything, and since it feels right then it must be right" Asuka said trying to find a quick solution to their problem. Hikari looked at her and smiled.

"Asuka..." she continued staring into her blue eyes.

"Oh Hikari!" Asuka cried and she embraced her best friend lovingly.

"Does this mean that...we're together now?" the brunette asked quietly.

"Only if you want to be with me" Asuka responded. Hikari cried again and embraced the German girl. Asuka kissed her and undone Hikari's hair, letting it flow behind her.

"Your beautiful" she whispered into her ear and the freckled face girl's face began to heat up with the rest of her body. Hikari placed her hands on Asuka's ponytails and removed her hair clips and they began kissing again.

"It's a good thing that we're all alone" Hikari said. "Why don't we go back to my room?" and they walked to her room, hand and hand. They sat down on her bed and continued they're kissing. Hikari let out soft moans that Asuka found to be the cutest thing she ever heard.

"Mmmmmm" Hikari moaned loudly. Asuka lifted up Hikari's shirt just enough to reveal her cute belly and she began her assault on the young girl's naval.

"Ahhhhh" she exclaimed as she felt her lover's tongue attacking her belly button. After fifteen minutes Hikari was stroking Asuka's head as she rested on the girl's stomach.

"Your so beautiful" the redheaded German girl whispered. She heard Hikari's stomach growl and Asuka giggled. "Sounds like your a bit hungry"

"Yeah, I'll cook us some dinner...I just hope my cooking can compare with Shinjis" she commented.

"I'm sure that your cooking will be better than that bakas, besides yours will have love in it and that's the best ingredient. Hikari smiled at her sincerely and went to the kitchen. Hikari had asked Asuka to come over just at the right time, her sisters had left and wouldn't be back for a day or two.

"It looks so delicious!" Asuka exclaimed as Hikari placed a elaborate plate of food in front of her. She kissed her on the cheek and they ate. "It's great!" Asuka was loving the meal. After dinner they enjoyed a nice quiet evening that consisted of a lot of cuddling. All of Asuka's jealousy was gone and all of Hikari's loneliness was gone. They found what they needed most, each other.

**AU:** sorry it's so short and rushed and OOC. I hope after this is done that and that I have taken my break from writing that I can re watch Eva and some others and regain my love for writing!


	11. Chapter 11: Grave Kepper

**Angelic love**

**By:** ninetyninenails

**Chapter eleven:** Grave keeper

Shinji walked along the street, his head to the ground, he had been crying last night, he cried himself to sleep because today was the day his mother died. He walked into a little florist shop and gazed at the array of small but beautiful flowers until he saw some that he liked. He picked out some artificial roses and purchased them. His face bared a constant frown. He continued on with his journey to the graveyard.

The graves seemed infinite, all small black headstones that had names carved in them. He knew exactly where his mothers was, he had long ago memorized it's location. He stood there and looked at the grave.

Yui Ikari

1977-2004

He placed the flowers down next to the grave and began to weep silently. So many graves, it looked as if they were insignificant. He looked at the grave one last time.

"_Goodbye, mother"_ he thought and he wiped his eyes and began walking away. He was sad for he rest of the day until he got home.

He opened up the door and walked into the apartment where he went to his room and lay down. Misato was worried about him but knew there was nothing she could do. However Rei could do something...that would explain why there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hi Rei" the purple haired woman greeted her hapily.

"Hello, may I speak with Shinji?" she asked.

"Sure he's back in his room, feel free to walk right in" Misato was curious to how this was going to turn out. The alabaster skinned girl walked in and slid back Shinji's door and walked in. He didn't even look to see who it was.

"Shinji" her delicate voice was like music to his ears. He immediately got up.

"Hi Rei" he greeted her.

"Shinji, why have you been crying?" she asked, she could clearly see where his eyes were red and watery.

"I haven't been crying I've just been..." he was cut off. Rei hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault" she told him. He tried to stop himself from crying but it was futile as he broke down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her. And wept silently. She knew what today was and why he had been crying.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you cry" she told him. "It will not make me think any less of you"

"Thank you Rei" was all he could say. One thing still bothered him though. Where was Asuka?

She was still back at Hikari's apartment but what just happened there was the greatest thing any of them could of experince with each other.

Asuka was in bed with Hikari, both of them nude and looking at one another, it was only seconds ago that they were busy making sweet passionate love to one another. Hikari leaned forward and kissed her lover on the cheek.

"I love you" said the brunette.

"I love you too" Asuka replied and they kissed some more before getting out of bed, taking a shower, getting dressed and walking to Misato's apartment with the good news of their love. It would seem that they confessed to each other before Shinji and Rei and that was something Asuka was proud of.

Shinji and Rei sat on his bed and conversed about various things.

"So...looks like we have school tomorrow" Shinji said.

"Yes" replied Rei. That's about the time that Asuka and Hikari came into the apartment and right at the right time because Shinji was having trouble trying to find things to talk about.

"I'm home!" she called. Misato came to greet her and was immediately shocked by the scene of her and Hikari holding hands. Shinji and Rei came out as well. "There's the baka and wondergirl!" exclaimed Asuka.

"Hi Rei" Hikari said happily.

"Hello, Hikari" she greeted back.

"Well, I have an announcement to make...I have found someone, someone who loves me for me and who will always be by my side, so Rei you don't have to worry about me taking Shinji away from you anytime soon" Asuka said.

"So who is the lucky guy?" asked Misato.

"Well the lucky _girl_ just happens to be Hikari" She said it proudly.

"Hikari?" Misato was shocked.

"Yep!" she countered and she turned to Hikari and they kissed.

"I spend the whole day at Hikari's, in her loving embrace and we have talked about it and decided to tell you guys about our love" Shinji was shocked about it as well. Rei, she wasn't even surprised in the littlest.

"So, you guys are in love?" asked a very confused Shinji.

"You better believe it, isn't that right Hikari?"

"Yep" and they kissed again.

"What do you think Rei?" asked Shinji.

"All love is beautiful" came her response.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Well, if you two are happy, then it's fine by me" said Misato. After things had calmed down a bit Shinji turned to Rei before she left.

"I'll see you at School" she smiled at him and nodded and was off. The whole night the only thing she could think of was how he kissed her. She almost lost sleep because of it unless it was the fact that the faster she fell asleep the faster she would be able to see him again.

Shinji lay down in his bed and wondered if Rei was sleeping well and if she was dreaming and if so what about. He huddled deep in his bed, trying to imagine Rei sleeping next to him. The only thing that bothered him was the faint sounds coming from Asuka's room. But he knew it was to be expected since Hikari stayed the night. But as he tried to sleep he wondered in the back of his mind were all his perverted fantasies come from he wondered what kind of sounds Rei would make.

But he soon felt guilty wondering if his mother was watching him and he wondered what she thought of him now that he has grown since he last saw her. And as he closed his eyes to fall asleep and single tear sneaked out of his eye.

**AU:** Next chapter shall have Touji, and Kensuke in it and also how will they react now that the class rep is with Asuka?


	12. Chapter 12: School day

**Angelic love**

**By:**ninetyninenails

**Chapter twelve:** School day

Shinji walked with Asuka and Hikari on there way to school. Hikari had her had resting on Asuka's shoulder while they walked and held her hand. Shinji wondered what it would be like if he and Rei did the same and he smiled inwardly to himself. He was in a rush to see her and was glad that he had school.

"So Shinji, are you in a rush to see Rei?" asked Asuka. He wanted to surprise her so he answered truthfully.

"Yeah" he blushed slightly.

"Typical baka Shinji" Asuka replied.

"I think it's cute" Hikari commented. She looked at Shinji and gave him a reassuring smile. Asuka agreed with her.

"You two might want to protect yourselves, you know what will happen once Touji and Kensuke see you and find out what's going on" Shinji warned.

"Those two stooges are no match for me!" the German gloated. " if they try anything I just have to beat them down"

"That's my Asuka" the class rep said and they stopped for a second and enjoyed a quick kiss.

Meanwhile Rei was already in class. She sat and stared out the window as usual and was bust thinking. She wondered what it would be like to be attacked by an angel again and to have Shinji save her. She blushed slightly as she though even more. She pictured herself wounded and in Shinji's arms as he cradled her and carried her away. He would whisper to her that everything was going to be okay and she would her love for him flow freely as she gathered what strength she had and kissed him on the cheek. She knew that if anyone could truly ever protect her then it would be him.

She had to watch herself, she snapped out of her day dream as she heard the words.

"Hi, Rei" coming from Shinji's mouth.

"Hello, Shinji" she said in her quiet tone but her voice carried emotion, a loving emotion that showed that she trusted him. He sat down at his desk. Immediately he was attacked by Kensuke and Touji.

"So, Shinji what was that all about?" asked Touji.

"Yeah, you and Rei seem to be really good friends" Kensuke commented.

"Well we have been spending a lot of time togther and she has told me that she thinks of me as her friend" he explained.

"We always knew you had a thing for Rei!" Touji exclaimed. Shinji blushed but couldn't think of any thing to say since it was the truth. The rest of the day was filled with Kensuke and Touji teasing him about how he liked Rei but after the final bell rung both there jaws fell to the floor as they were leaving.

Asuka ran for Hikari and the German girl was embraced lovingly by the brunette.

"Hikari!" Asuka said childish like.

"Asuka!" she replied and they laughed a little and kissed one another deeply.

"AND HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Touji was stunned.

"It makes sense if you think about it, they are best friends" Kensuke said after being surprised himself, it seemed to Shinji that he always thought logically.

"You two are a bunch of hentai bakas!" Asuka said fiercely.

"So that's why you seem so masculine" Touji said and the next thing that was heard was the sound of fist hitting flesh as Asuka's fist made contact with Touji's face.

"Yeah, you should watch it Touji, Asuka can be really feminine" Hikari looked at Asuka and whispered to her. "Especially in bed" and Asuka giggled.

"Naughty little minx" and they kissed again. And held hands while they walked home.

"Rei...could I walk with you?" Shinji was fearful that she heard some of the comments about him being in love with her.

"Yes" she replied. A constant blush was on her face the whole time and they spoke not a word, it was a comfortable silence.

"Goodbye Rei, I hope you have a nice day" he told her.

"Thank you Shinji, may you have nice day as well" and she entered her apartment.

"_Why does my heart beat so fast and why can't I stop blushing...Why do I feels as if I am going to cry?"_ the red eyed girl thought to herself. _"Do I wish to become one with him?"_ she lay on her bed and reflected upon their relationship. She felt the cold tears run down her porcelain face.

**AU: **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be the last, as some of you may I was planning to take a break from writing but I re-watched EoE and may write a S/R story that takes place after that and if I do I hope to bring back many long gone characters COUGH COUGH Yui COUGH COUGH


	13. Chapter 13: Just like Heaven

**Angelic love**

**By: **ninetyninenails

**Chapter thirteen:** Just like Heaven

**AU**: Sorry for the spelling but I am back to using WordPad for many complicated reasons so if anyone would offer to beta for me that would be great.

_"I love him...I truly love him"_ Rei thought as the cold fluid fell from her ember eyes. _"I want to be with him always...he's the only one" "My one and only" _her thoughts stayed in her mind, clear as the blue sky. But her heart ached and cried out for him, for Shinji. She reflected and she smiled as the tears came again. She reflected on him and how gentle he had always been, he was different than all the other boys and always seemed to be a very caring person. Even if he did run away from his problems he was still a good person.

Shinji was too longing for his ruby eyed angel. He wanted to embrace her so badly that he could hardly stand it. He lay on the couch and couldn't get comfortable, he tried listeing to music and that didn't help either so when he was on the verge of losing his mind he left the apartment and was determined to see Rei. He was walking very quickly almost running down the streets of Tokyo-3.

He stood in front of the apartment door and stared at the apartment number which read '402'. He didn't even bother pressing the comm button.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I had to see you Rei" he called and the blue haired girl appeared and smiled sweetly as him. Her eyes were red and still moist; it was obvious that she had been crying. "Rei have you been crying?" the third child asked. She looked as if she was going to cry again, she steped forward and gazed deeply into his blue eyes and he felt her arms caress his back and lay gently around him and she pressed her face into his chest.

"I have missed you" her small lips parted and she spoke.

"I've missed you too" Shinji told her and she felt him embrace her lovingly. "I hate it when we're apart from each other and I love it when I get to be with you, your the only person that makes me happy" there was a moment of silence as tears silently fell from Rei's eyes. And he said quietly almost in a whisper. "Rei, I love you" he looked down and saw fluid running down her face. He took his hand and caught a falling tear. She looked up at him and took his hands into her own and kissed him. She embraced him again and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she said. He put his hand on the back of her head and gently caressed her. "I want to always be with you" she closed her eyes and they shared a peaceful silence.

Meanwhile Asuka was at Hikari's apartment, it was their one month anniversary and they were celebrating.

"I got you some presents" Asuka said happily and she handed Hikari three boxes. Hikari smiled.

"Thank you Asuka" and Hikari unwrapped one to reveal a small pair of fake kitty ears. "Awwwww, there so cute, I love them and I love you" Hikari then kissed her on the cheek.

"Open the other two" came the German girls words. Hikari unwrapped the second to reveal a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

"Oh Asuka your so kinky!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Open the last one" and Hikari quickly opened it to reveal a beautiful golden locket with the words 'Always and Forever' engraved on the back. Hikari's eyes teared up.

"Thank you" and Hikari threw her arms around the red head and gave her many kisses. "Open the presents I got for you" Hikari handed her some boxes.

"Awww, this must of been expensive!" exclaimed Asuka as she gazed at a beautiful gold bracelet with the words 'Together Forever' engraved on it.

"It was worth it" Hikari announced. Asuka opened her last two gifts and was speechless. There in one box lay a small leather whip and in the other a gag ball. Asuka looked at Hikari for a while and all of the sudden Hikari was pounced on by the German. The sounds that filled the apartment next were unmetionable.

Shinji stood there holding Rei's hands while they explored each others mouths'. Rei moaned softly as her tongue moved slowly. They had been going at this for some time now and Shinji was amazed how long Rei could go. They finally broke for air and Rei felt shinji's hands slowly trace around her neck and shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders a little.

"Your shoulders are a little tight, you should let me massage them for you" Shinji didn't know the first thing about giving a massage except for rubbing her shoulders, he almost felt a bit perverted for asking her but he figured she was probably stressed out from piloting all the time and used that to block out the other voice.

"That feels...great" she exclaimed. The word nice was too insufficent to use.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep relaxation before she knew it she was asleep. Shinji looked down at her and brushed the side of her cheek and kissed her goodnight. For the next few years they took it slow, both of them didn't know much about love but over a few years they finally got married. And by this time Auska and Hikari were living together happily. Misato eventually found out that Kaji was not dead but in fact had to go into hiding for a while, they too were married shortly after.

For there honeymoon, Shinji and Rei went to a tropical island. Rei sat up in bed having found it difficult to sleep. Without a sound Shinji slowly got up and embraced her lovingly. She turned and they kissed...and kissed...and kissed...and kissed...and Rei's nightgown fell to the ground for the second time that night and they ended up staying up much later than they anticiapated. They all lived happily for the rest of their lives.

**AU: **Sorry for the rushed ending but I wanted to get this over with. I doubt my writtings will continue but if they do they will probably be done slowly.


	14. Chapter 14: My Angelic Goddess

Angelic love

By: ninetyninenails

AU: Well just thought I would make another chapter as I seem to not be satisfied with the last and thought what the hell why not make another and make it a "special" chapter.

Disclaimer: Some lemony content but it's a little descriptive

Chapter fourteen special: My Angelic Goddess

Rei approached her husband and placed her arms around him. They were about twenty years old and Rei had managed to fill out nicely. Shinji leaned down and kissed her, their lips just barely touching, but Rei didn't want him to get away that easily. As he backed away she leaned in more and kissed him, she opened her mouth to surprise him and quickly she shot out her tongue and began searching his mouth. She moaned a bit and continued, Shinji was in awe of the actions being taken by his wife.

She led him to their bed and laid him down, she then proceeded to strip. Her milky soft skin was warm and her heart was pounding faster and faster as she began to undress him.

XXX

The cold months had hit hard and Hikari and Asuka loved it.

"I've drawn you a bath my love" Hikari whispered into Asuka's ear.

"Thank you" and with that they kissed tenderly. "Join me?" the German girl asked.

"Certainly" the brunette replied.

"It's beautiful!" Asuka exclaimed as the bath was complimented with rose petals.

"Thank you" Hikari's face grew red as she placed her arms around Asuka "Let me undress you" she stated and Asuka's clothes fell lazily to the ground.

Asuka stood behind Hikari, naked, and did the same to her. The second child's hands caressed and explored her body. Hikari moaned silently and was given a butterfly kiss by Asuka. After they stepped into the tub Asuka enjoyed the hot water and Hikari's embrace.

Later after they got out of the tub, Asuka lay on their bed naked as Hikari trailed kisses along her belly, pelvis and other private regions of her body. Asuka reached up and undone Hikari's hair, letting it fall and travel down her naked backside beautifully.

"Ah!..Right there" Asuka was in ecstasy.

"Right here?" Hikari questioned and then applied her tongue even more.

"Ahh uhhh….." the sounds that came after were sounds of labored breathing and the sound of a wet tongue hitting flesh and the sound of lips meeting with the wet area as the tongue came back and began to work with the lips to suckle the girl's flesh.

XXX

Rei sat huddled close to Shinji while they shared a warm blanket and drank some hot chocolate.

"You may have changed Rei, but you still have your gentle voice and your goddess like appearance and your sweet innocence" He told her and was rewarded with a warm chocolate lipped kiss.

"You will always have your polite manners and your kind caring personality" Rei was rewarded the same as well.

"I love you" he looked into her eyes and it seemed as if he peered into her soul. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Shinji" she never felt safer than she did when she was snuggled close to him.

As they grew a little older there want for a child increased.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I am capable of giving birth" Rei said and with that she broke down into tears.

"It's alright" Shinji reassured.

"But I want to have your child so badly" she wept harder.

"We will find a way" he wanted to correct her and say that it would be there child not his but he thought that he shouldn't so not to upset her more. He took his finger and lifter her chin so she would look at him. "Why don't we lay down for a while"

They had tried countless times before but it was no use, Rei was unable to conceive but it must have been a miracle when they woke up one day.

"Shinji!!!!" Rei cried his name.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he was scared.

"Nothing is wrong, something amazing has happened" her eyes sparkled bright.

"What happened?" a million different possibilities ran through his head.

"I'm pregnant" she said happily and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Rei, that's wonderful" he took her in his arms and kissed her stomach and then put his ear to her stomach and heard the baby kick.

And nine months later Rei gave birth to their child. It was a boy. Red eyes, blue hair but with Shinji's skin color.

"He's beautiful" Shinji exclaimed.

"I love you" Rei announced to Shinji as her baby was placed in her arms. "Welcome to the world, little one" she said and she smiled as the baby laughed.

XXX

Shortly after Shinji and Rei's baby was born Hikari and Asuka decided to get married. But they were different from the other lesbian couples, neither of them became a butch or a femme both of them just remained the same. They were also able to get many good relationship tips from Ritsuko and Maya as they too were married right around the time Misato married Kaji.

They continued on with their lives, living happily with the ones they loved. 


End file.
